Please Don't Leave Me?
by RegalLana13
Summary: After Cora dies Zelena makes an effort to comfort Regina. Will Regina turn to Zelena for help? Will they make it through it together?
1. Please Don't Leave Me?

**Author's Note: So this story is about Regina and Zelena after Cora died. They are still in the underworld and are trying to help each other through Cora's leaving. Zelena decides to stay with Regina for a while instead of going to find Hades after Cora's death.**

* * *

"Hey, where have you two been?" Snow asked as they saw Regina and Zelena walk through the front door of Regina's house. After being in the underworld for sometime, they decided that it would be better to move into Regina's house instead of Snow's. They had way more room in Regina's house, than at Snow's.

Regina just looked at Zelena and hoped that she would tell them everything that happened. Telling all her friends that her mother was gone for good, was just something that she couldn't handle right now. Zelena looked back at Regina and nodded that she understood.

Regina then looked back at Snow and with the best face she could put on said, "Snow, Zelena." Regina looked at both of them then continued. "I am going to just go up and get ready for tomorrow if that's okay with you guys?" Regina asked.

Zelena did not want Snow to say anything that would possibly upset Regina even more so she answered before Snow could. "Yes, that sounds fine. I am just gonna stay down here for a little while longer." Zelena said giving Regina a small smile.

With that Regina simply turned around and walked up the stairs. Everybody watched Regina walk up the stairs and open and close the door. Once Regina had closed the door Snow, Charming, Emma, and Henry all looked to Zelena for an explanation.

"What in the world happened today? And why are you and Regina all buddy buddy now?" Emma asked.

"Long, long story." Zelena replied rubbing her forehead.

"Okay...explain." Charming said.

"Well, first of all I met Cora."

Everybody's faces got a look of "oh that would explain it".

"Long story short, Regina and I had met before I cursed all of you, and Cora took our memories away of it ,so Regina would have no weakness. But we did indeed meet long before this bloody mess, we were children's in fact. Anyways Cora gave us our memories back of each other today and we remembered that once...we did love each other. Cora then realized she was still in the underworld because her unfinished business was us and because she had brought us back together, she was able to move on to a better place. Regina on the other hand is not taking it very well." Zelena finished.

All of their faces were so shocked. Nobody knew what to say. Snow was the first to say something. "Oh Zelena. I am so sorry for your loss."

Then Emma cut in before Zelena could respond to Snow. "I mean...like is Regina okay?"

"Well bright eyes, I mean it was only her mother that she lost. I am sure she will be okay!" Zelena said being very sarcastic with Emma.

"Chill Zelena, I was only trying to be nice." Emma said trying to get Zelena to back off.

"Well maybe you should think before you speak Ms. Swine." Zelena just huffed and sat down on the couch. Mean while Snow and David were just staring at the floor. Snow then thought about it and started to speak.

"Zelena? Would you like me to go check on her?"

"I don't think she really wants company at the moment but I will check on her in a while." Zelena said sitting on the couch as well. With that everybody decided to turn on a movie and just calm down after the day they had.

* * *

Once Regina had gotten up the stairs she went straight to the bed and laid down. She didn't bother to undress or take off her shoes. She heard everybody talking downstairs and she also heard Zelena get a little snippy once or twice.

She had done her best to keep her emotions in but she was having trouble. Plus she was still having trouble processing what happened. She couldn't face the fact that her mother was gone. She finally got her real mother back and then she was gone. Now she had lost her father and mother. What made it even worse is that she had already gone through this once when her mother died in Storybrooke. She didn't know if she could do it all over again.

She tried her best to fall to sleep so she could at least have a few hours of not having to think about the loss of her mother, but after what she guessed to be maybe two hours of trying to fall to sleep but failing, she gave up and just stared at the ceiling. As she laid there she started to think of the few wonderful moments she had shared with her mother, and that's when it hit her. She was never going to have a moment with her mother again. Before she had got any further in her thoughts, someone knocked on the door. She quickly wiped under her eyes with the back of her hand and ran her fingers through her hair. She then quietly said come in.

She was still laying still staring at the ceiling. She hoped it wasn't Snow or Emma. Then the door opened and to her luck it was Zelena. She chose to stay quiet and just lay there.

"Regina?" Zelena softly said.

Regina still remained silent.

"Regina I know you don't want to talk but I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you." Zelena said hoping to get a word out of her solemn sister. But still Regina was quiet. Zelena gave up and started walking back to the door. Then she heard. It was quiet but she heard it.

"You don't have to leave." Regina quietly said. Though she didn't want to talk about it she didn't want to be alone right now.

Zelena was glad Regina wanted her to stay. "Okay," was all Zelena felt the need to say. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. She laid down right next to Regina but didn't say anything. She turned over and just watched Regina stare at the ceiling. Regina's face looked so devastated. She herself was sad the her mother was gone but she hadn't known her that long. On the other hand Regina had known her mother her whole life and just had finally got the mother that truly loved her. She couldn't imagine what Regina was going through.

Regina was glad to have her sister by her side. She was desperately trying not to cry in front of Zelena but all she kept seeing was the love in her mother's eyes for her. "Why does she always leave." Regina thought. She was never going to see her mother again. And with that thought the tears start to slowly slide down her face.

Zelena was still watching Regina when she saw tears sliding down Regina's face. She didn't know what to do so she slowly moved closer to Regina and just laid her hand on her shoulder.

Regina felt Zelena's hand rest on her shoulder. Right now she wanted the comfort of someone who knew what she was going through. She slowly turned over and looked her sister in the eye. Without Regina saying it Zelena saw Regina needed comfort from her and was trying to ask for it without saying it.

"Oh, Regina." Zelena said as she slowly pulled her sister into her embrace. Regina tucked her hands into herself and put her face against her sister's chest. She couldn't contain it any longer and just let herself break down.

Zelena was surprised that Regina wanted to take comfort in her. And when Regina started shaking and sobbing, Zelena put her hand on Regina's head and just held her. Regina continued to cry as her sister held her. Her mother was gone and she only had her sister left. She knew that she never wanted to lose her sister and wanted a good relationship with her.

"Shhh. Oh Regina." Zelena said trying to quite Regina's sobs.

"Just please don't leave me." Regina said through her crying. "Please don't leave."

"I promise I won't leave you, Regina. I am not going anywhere." Zelena responded.

"You promise?" Regina asked.

"I promise." Zelena said.

Regina continued to cry but it wasn't as hard. And as Zelena still laid there holding her it turned into whimpers and soon she was quite. She still had tears going down her cheeks every so often.

"Why did she leave choose to leave me?" Regina whispered. Zelena almost didn't catch but she did.

"Oh darling. I don't think she chose to. It was time for her to go. She wanted to be with both of us but there comes a point in life where everything has to eventually move on. She needed to move on. Not because she wanted to but because it was time to. She loved you Regina I could see it her eyes. Never forget that. Okay?" Zelena asked.

"Okay." Was all Regina said.

"And you will always have me, no matter what happens. I love you little sis." Zelena said.

Regina didn't respond immediately but she soon said, "I love you too."

After a while Zelena realized Regina had drifted off in her arms. Zelena just laid there staring at Regina thinking about how amazing Regina was. After all that Cora had done to her she still was devastated that she was gone. And after all that Zelena herself had inflicted on Regina, she still turned to her for comfort. She was so happy that she had a sister like Regina. Someone that loved with all her heart. Someone her be behind her at all times. Someone who would support her no matter the circumstances. Someone she never wanted to lose. All of these things defined who Regina was. She couldn't ask for a better sister. And then she heard it.

"I am glad you are my sister." Regina whispered in a very groggy voice.

Zelena smiled, "I am glad you are my sister." She then slowly drifted off herself into a peaceful Sleep with her sister.

* * *

 **Please Review and let me know what you guys think! Should I continue or not?**

 **RL :)**


	2. Will I Make It?

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the support on this story! I am so glad to hear you guys like it and want me to continue. I don't exactly know where I am going with this story to be honest, so if you guys want to send me ideas I will be glad!**

 **RL :)**

* * *

When Zelena woke up, Regina was still passed out. Regina had her arms wrapped around Zelena and her head on her arm. Zelena smiled at the sight. She wished that Regina would always looks this peaceful and calm. She mentally laughed as she thought about that only yesterday she had hated Regina and now she loved her more than anything. She would never give Regina up, no matter what. She was worried about Regina and how she was going to handle Cora's leaving.

She wondered how she could feel a loss over a person she had only met yesterday. Her whole life she had loathed Cora. Every part of her wanted to take revenge on her mother, but after just a few hours she had forgotten all about her hatred and loved her mother with every fiber of her being. She just couldn't understand how she felt such a loss over it. How could she feel a loss over blood, a loss over words, and a loss over her heart. She felt like a part of her was gone. She couldn't comprehend how there could be a connection between two people that only shared blood. How could there be such a bond between a mother and her child? Why does a person need a family, comfort, a home, a person to count on, and most all...love? Why can't the body live without these things?

Regina opened her eyes to her sister playing with her hair while she was off in another land somewhere. Regina giggled.

"Good morning, sis." Regina said, smiling.

Zelena came out of her trance. "Huh?" Zelena asked

Regina just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zelena wondered what had Regina so amused.

"Where did you go?" Regina asked.

"What do you mean? I have been here the whole morning?" Zelena asked, confused as to what her sister was talking about.

Regina laughed even harder. "It is frame of reference. It means you were so lost in your thoughts, that you look like you were in a different world."

"Well it makes sense now." Zelena chuckled

"So where did you go?" Regina asked with a smile on her face.

Zelena paused, she didn't want to make Regina sad. She seemed somewhat happy right now. But she knew her sister would want her to be honest with her. "I went to last night." Zelena said.

Regina's face instantly fell. "Oh."

"We don't have to discuss the matter any further. I was just telling you what I was thinking about." Zelena replied, letting her sister know they didn't have to dwell on it.

"It is okay. Thanks for telling me though." Regina replied sadly.

"I will always tell you the truth, Regina. You are my sister and I love you."

"I love you too, Zelena."

And with that they both got up and got ready for another day.

* * *

After they had both showered and gotten dressed, they walked down the stairs together. They passed the front door and walked into the kitchen. Emma, Snow, and Charming were having a discussion on what to have for breakfast when they entered. As soon as three saw them, the room became silent. No one knew what to say to Regina. Did they try to say comforting words or not even bring it up.

Regina mentally laughed at the the group. "I am not going to break if you say something to me."

"Umm.. sorry Regina. We just didn't know what to say." Emma said.

"That's unusual. You mouth usually has no filter and just speaks whatever is on your mind." Zelena said, scoffing at the blonde.

Snow and David were about to say something but Regina cut in first. "Zelena. Was that neccesary?"

"What?! We can usually can never get her to shut up." Zelena answered, smiling at Regina.

"Zelena! Please?" Regina asked in a weary tone.

I'm sorry Regina." Zelena said. She was not sorry for what she had said about Emma cause all of it was true, but she was sorry for saying it at a time like this. Regina didn't need strife or fighter around her right now, she needed peace and comfort.

They all just stared at each other waiting to see who was going to speak first. Regina couldn't take the silence so she spoke up.

"Is Henry still asleep?" She asked

"Yes he is." Snow replied. "We were trying to decide what to make for breakfast. Any ideas?" Snow asked.

"Well I am gonna go wake him up and then we can all head to Granny's or the Blind Witch's. Whatever you prefer to call it."

"Um okay. Sounds good." Charming put in.

And with that Regina went to go wake Henry up.

* * *

She went to go open the door but stopped. She didn't want to go in there looking like a miserable old woman, although that is how she felt. She ran her fingers through her hair and put on the best face she could for her son. Then she quietly opened the door not wanting to wake him up just yet. Henry was sound asleep and looked so peaceful to her. "That boy." She thought to herself. Henry was on his stomach, hanging half way of the bed and his sheets and pillows were all on the floor. He had always been a mover in his sleep.

She walked over to the bed and slowly sat down. She just stared at him. She wished her life could go back to simplicity of when Henry was a child. When all he knew was that she was his mommy and she loved him with all her heart. "If only it could just be me and him." Regina thought, but she knew this could never be. Because no matter what, she could never take Henry away from his family. With that she exited her thoughts.

"Henry." Regina said, gently rubbing Henry's back. "It's time to wake up little prince."

"Mom?" Henry quietly said, still not opening his eyes. Regina laughed. Henry never would open his eyes unless he had to. He knew he would never get back to sleep if he opened them.

"Henry, open you eyes." She said, while chuckling. "We are going to go get breakfast."

"Okay." And with that he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Regina asked Henry.

"Kinda of. I was worried about you." Henry admitted.

Regina gave him a small smile. "You don't have to worry about me Henry, I am alright."

"But it's my job to worry about you! You are my Mom and I love you." Henry said leaning forward and giving Regina a hug.

Regina put her arms around Henry and breathed in his scent. She cherished these small moments with him. "I love you too, Henry. Thank you for worry about me but I am fine." Regina stated, pulling out of the hug.

"Now get dressed and come down stairs so we can go get breakfast young man." She placed both her hands the on sides of Henry's head and kissed his forehead.

"Okay Mom. Be down in a minute." Henry said getting out of the bed.

"Alright dear." Regina responded.

* * *

Henry and Charming were walking in the front, then Snow and Emma were walking in the middle, and Regina and Zelena were behind them. Zelena was curious as to what Regina was thinking about. She didn't look saddened by it but she didn't look happy either.

"Regina?" Zelena said tapping Regina's arm.

"Hmm?" Regina answered question for question.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Henry." Regina replied.

"Anything else?" Zelena asked this because she could tell there was a lot more on her sister's mind.

Regina didn't answer right away. "I don't know... Now that Henry is growing up and doesn't need my constant attention...well I don't know. I guess I want somebody to take care of again. I won't a child to take care of again...my own child ."

Zelena was kinda surprised. She didn't think Regina wanted another child. "Well Regina, I know with me just having Robin's baby, sorry to open sore wounds again, but if you want a child just tell Robin. He is your soulmate. Who else would you want to have a child with?"

"No one. I love him." Regina answered sadly.

"Then what is standing in you way?" Zelena almost stated rather then asked.

"Me..." Was all Regina said.

Zelena was confused. "What...What do you mean?"

"I can't have children." Regina quietly said, as a tear slid down her face.

"Oh... I am sorry Regina I didn't know." Zelena felt horrible now. She had kbeen going on about Robin being her soulmate and who better to a have a child with.

"No it is fine. It happened a long time ago. It was my fault anyway." Regina replied.

"Regina! How could any of this be your fault?"

"A long time ago, mother tried to trick me into believing she had found my soulmate. I knew who my soulmate was. I didn't know his name but I knew he had lion tattoo on his left forearm. So when I met him he had a lion tattoo on his left forearm. It had to be him. He was quite charming but then he tried to seduce me and I has just met him and was not ready for that. So I refused him. He almost looked shocked that I did not want to be with him just yet. I had just met him and if he was my soulmate I wanted to get to know him first. Then when I touched his tattoo it came alive. It was placed there by magic...Dark magic.

I knew he was not my soulmate and someone wanted me to believe he was my soulmate. I soon put all the pieces together. The only person who really benefited this was my mother. If I would have would been seduced by him I most likely would have never learned who he was. I would have probably would've gotten pregnant. And after the child was born, mother probably would've killed me. If I died before the child had become of age, someone would have to rule for the child. I think her plan all along was to get me pregnant, kill me, and take the throne.

I was not going to let that happen. So I created a potion that would stop me from ever getting pregnant. No matter how much pain it caused me, to me it was worth it if it caused her pain as well. I regret it now that I found Robin." Regina just looked at her hands.

"Oh Regina. That is not your fault. That is on her." Zelena stated.

"But I took the potion." Regina said, as more tears flowed down her cheeks."

"You did it to protect yourself." Zelena replied.

"Will I make it? This is so hard, I don't know if I can take this anymore." Regina said softly, as she looked Zelena in the eyes.

"Regina you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can make it through this , you can. Don't give up. Okay?"

"Okay." Regina said hugging her sister.

"Now lets go get breakfast." Zelena said. Regina chuckled.

"How great it was to have a sister." Regina thought

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? I am open to ideas if anybody has them.**

 **RL:)**


	3. Family Matters

**Author's Note: Because this is Fanfiction I am gonna go ahead and skip forward, so they are back in the real Storybrooke. Now I am gonna play this different, Robin isn't going to die and Hades hasn't showed his true colors yet. He did bring them home and didn't try to trap them in the underworld. Everybody came through the portal together. I also don't plan on bringing Hook back in this stor** y. **Sorry for the long** **wait on this update.**

* * *

They had gotten back a few hours ago and everybody had gone home to rest. Robin had taken his daughter back to the camp to see Roland and Little John. So it was just Regina and Zelena at the mansion. They had both showered and had some tea, before heading to bed.

"Goodnight Regina. Sleep well." Zelena said hugging her sister.

"I will. Goodnight." Regina then shut her door and walked to her closet and pulled out a trunk. She opened the lid and dug through it. She pulled out a little box and and opened it. In it, was a necklace her mother had given to her as a girl. It was a gold heart that had purple gems around the rims. She had stopped wearing it because she had come to hate her mother so much. Only now she didn't hate her, she loved her and wanted her back. She opened the locket and inside was a picture of her mother and beside it was a picture of her. She clutched it to her chest and started crying. The things she would do if she could have her parents back. She put the locket on and put the trunk away. She walked over and got in her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chest, turned over, and cried herself to sleep.

Regina woke up and looked at her clock. It was six thirty in the morning. She knew Zelena would most likely sleep for a few more hours, so she got up,got dressed, and went out the door. She hopped in her Mercedes and headed for the her family mausoleum. It took her no more than 5 minutes to get there. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath before entering.

* * *

Zelena woke up feeling refreshed and looking forward to talking to her sister. She looked at the clock. It was seven- twenty two. She thought her sister would be awake by now and probably making breakfast. She walked down the hallway to Regina's room. She opened the door... Regina wasn't there. She went downstairs to the kitchen...she wasn't there either.

After checking the entire house, she couldn't find Regina. "Maybe she went to breakfast with Henry or something." She thought to herself. She pulled out the phone Regina had given her. After searching the contacts she clicked on Snow. She sat impatiently waiting for Snow to pick up. Snow didn't answer.

"That confounded idiot! Why have a phone if you don't bloody pick up!" Zelena yelled as she teleported herself to Snow's.

"Emma, would you get me the milk please?" Snow asked.

"Sure thing Mom." Emma answered.

"You people are idiots!" Zelena stated rather loudly, landing in front of Snow, Emma, Charming and Henry.

"AHHHHH!" Snow screamed.

"ZELENA!" Emma yelled.

"What?!" Zelena yelled back.

"You can't just land in someone's house, right in front of them without warning!" Emma said, as Snow held her chest hoping she wouldn't have a heart attack.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you idiots would pick up your bloody phones." Zelena replied.

What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"I woke up this morning and Regina was gone. So I tried to call Snow to see if Regina had gone to breakfast with Henry or something." Zelena stated.

"Well she didn't take Henry." Emma said.

"Well considering Henry is standing right there, I think I figured that out by myself CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Zelena yelled starting to get frustrated with the blonde.

"Jeez Zelena take it down a notch." Emma said.

"Well considering I have no idea where my little sister is!" Zelena said, starting to get worried about Regina.

"Well Regina isn't stupid...she can take care of herself." Charming said trying to kill the tension.

"Well it is my job to take care of her!" Zelena said. "I am gonna go look for her, I will call you when I find her." Zelena said disappearing in a cloud of green.

* * *

Zelena landed back at Regina's mansion. "Where could she have gone?" Zelena said out loud. She walked up the stairs, deciding to check Regina's room more carefully. She saw Regina's pajamas on floor by the closet. "So she was going somewhere." Zelena thought to herself. She looked over by the bed. Then she saw it. She rushed over next to the nightstand. There was a note that read 'Zelena'. She quickly opened it.

 _Dear Zelena,_

 _I will be back in a while but I have to come to terms with something._

I _can't move on with my life till I do. I love you and yes I will be safe._

 _Don't worry about me big sis._

 _Love, Regina._

After reading the letter she knew where Regina was. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared and she saw Regina's Mercedes sitting in front the their family mausoleum. She pulled out her phone and dialed Snow's number.

"Zelena?" Snow asked picking up her phone.

"Yes Snow. I was just calling to let you know I found Regina."

"Is she alright?" Snow asked.

"Yes she is fine. I will call you later Snow. Bye" Zelena said hanging up. She put the phone in her pocket and heading for the mausoleum.

She walked in and saw Henry's coffin was pushed back. She walked down the steps. She looked around but didn't see Regina. She walked down another hallway, and saw an open door. And considering it was the only open door she guessed Regina was in there.

She pushed the door open even farther. "Regina?" She called. She didn't see Regina.

"Zelena?" She heard through Regina's muffled sobs. She looked over in the corner and saw Regina sitting in the corner by Cora's stone coffin, with her knees tucked into her chest.

"Oh Regina, Darling!' Zelena walked over to Regina and sat right beside her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and tried to comfort her. "Shh, shh it's okay."

"Why does she matter so much?" Regina asked as she cried on Zelena's shoulder.

"Oh my dear. She matters because she is family... and family matters." Zelena answered trying her best to console her little sister.

"Then I don't want it to matter. If her mattering to me hurts this much...then I don't want it to matter." Regina whispered.

"Ohh Regina. Regina if it hurts, it means you loved her. If it didn't hurt I would be a bit concerned." Zelena said slightly laughing.

"How did you know where I was here?" Regina asked.

"Well when I read your note and you said you had to come to terms with something, I knew terms meant Cora. I just knew some how were gonna come here. And by the way if you ever leave again without telling me, I am gonna murder you. You almost gave me a heart attack, little sis." Zelena said with a smile.

Regina started laughing at this. 'What do you mean, I left you the note?"

"Well at first I couldn't find the note, so I had no idea where you were. I then went to Snow's for help and of course that was a bust. All I gotta out of it, was be able to make fun of the wining Miss. Swan."

They both busted out laughing. "Well I am sorry Zelena for worrying you."

"It's okay..just don't do it again." Zelena said,chuckling.

"I won't." Regina responded.

"Well are you ready to go?" Zelena asked. She didn't want Regina to leave if she wasn't ready.

"Yeah I think so." Regina said standing up. They both to walk out but Regina stopped. She turned around and quietly said, "Goodbye Mother." And with that they walked out arm and arm of the mausoleum and headed home.

* * *

 **Please review guys and let me know what you think? Please review?! Should I continue this or not? What do you guys what?**

 **RL :)**


	4. She Needs You

**Author's Note: I am so glad to hear you guys are liking this story. I do plan to continue this story, but don't know where I am going yet. I am so sorry for the long wait was extremely busy over these last couple of weeks but I should be able to update a little more. I hope y'all continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

Robin, Roland, and the baby had come to stay at Regina's house for a while. Regina had let Roland stay in Henry's room till they got a better place ready. The baby was staying in Zelena's room...although Robin was a bit weary with this decision. Regina told him that she trusted Zelena with her own life and that he had nothing to worry about. And though he was worried he let the baby stay in the room with Zelena.

"Regina I will be right back I am gonna go tell the Roland goodnight." Robin told Regina.

"Okay, Robin. I am gonna go talk to Zelena."

"Alright," he said.

As they both walked down to the hallway Robin went to go tell Roland goodnight, while Regina went to Zelena's room.

"I be in there in a few minutes." Robin said.

"Okay." Regina watched Robin disappear into Henry's room. She then walked a few more feet to Zelena's room. She knocked on the door and then waited.

"Come in." She heard.

She poked her head in and said, "are you free to talk?"

"Yeah come in!" Zelena answered.

Zelena and Regina had a few hours earlier in the day, using magic to turn Zelena's room into somewhat of a baby's room. They had put a rocking chair in the corner of the room and crib at the end of her bed. There was a changing table on the wall next to the bed and a little dresser next to that full of baby clothes. They had chosen midnight blue, purple, and a dark pink for the baby's things. Zelena was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up and the baby was sitting in her lap. Regina gently sat on the bed and scooted next to Zelena. Zelena was talking to the baby and Regina started laughing when the baby started to gurgle at her mother.

"You have a very beautiful daughter Zelena." Regina said, putting her hand on Zelena's shoulder.

"And she has a very beautiful and wonderful Aunt." Zelena said, looking Regina in the eye.

They had a moment of silence then Regina thought of something. "You know, you and Robin are gonna have to name her sometime!" Regina chuckling.

"I know. I have been thinking of names." Zelena laughed with her sister.

"Oh...You have?" Regina asked, getting curious.

"Yes but you know I can't tell you till l I tell Robin." Zelena said laughing at her sister.

"I guess that's fair enough." Regina said pouting. Regina put her head Zelena's shoulder and just closed her eyes. She felt so at peace in this moment. Henry was safe, Robin and Roland were down the hall, and here, was her sister and niece. She trusted Zelena maybe more than anybody. Everything was starting to feel okay. She felt so comfortable just laying on her sister's shoulder. Zelena slowly untangled her hand from the baby's hand and put it on Regina's head. She started playing with her sister's hair hoping it would relax Regina. It did. Within minutes Zelena looked down and saw Regina had dozed off. She smiled. How could her life get anymore perfect? She knew there was still things she needed to work through but she knew that she would make it. With Regina's help she would make it.

Lost in thought, Zelena didn't see Robin come in the door.

"Oh they both fell asleep." Robin said drawing Zelena back.

Zelena was somewhat startled but didn't show it. "Yeah Regina was out within minutes."

Robin laughed, "that's because she feels comfortable with you...she feels safe.

Zelena didn't respond. She knew Regina had been through a lot and had many reasons not to trust people. She understood what Regina was going through. they had both grew up never knowing what it felt like to feel safe. She knew that she could never give Regina reason to doubt her. Trust is built over the period of time but it can be easily broken. All it takes is one act or one word. She loved Regina more than anyone in the world and trusted her more than anyone in the world. She never wanted to lose her sister. She needed to be there for Regina in anyway possible.

"Regina is a very reserved person. It took me a long time to get her to open up to me and trust me. And it took her even longer to feel safe with me. But with you...it was like she had known you her whole life. When everyone despised you, said you were past the point of no return...she never gave up on you. When everyone thought you had taken our daughter and weren't coming back... She believed you were only trying to protect her. And every time...she was right. She saw something in you that nobody else could see. She saw herself. She saw that all you wanted was someone to love you for you. She saw all the years of pain you had been through. She saw the loss you felt over so many things. She saw the hole that was in your heart. And all she wanted to do... all she wanted to do was stop the pain. She wanted to fill the hole. She wanted to replace the loss you felt with love. She wanted to be your sister. So...no matter what you do never hurt her. She loves you. She needs you. Our daughter needs you." Robin then slowly walked over to Regina and kissed her on the forehead.

"Regina, my love." Robin tried to wake Regina from her sleep.

All he got from her was a, "hmmm."

"Roland wants you to come say goodnight to him." Robin smiled as she didn't even open her eyes but just pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "I love you thief." And with that she stood up and walked out.

"Goodnight Regina." Zelena said.

"Goodnight." Regina replied

Robin waited till Regina was out of sight and then walked over to his daughter. "Good night my little archer." Robin said, as leaned down and kissed his daughters forehead. Zelena smiled at the sight. Robin went to go walk out but Zelena stopped him.

"Robin," she said.

"Yes," he said turning back around to look at Zelena.

"I think I know what a want to name our daughter." Zelena said looking back at the little girl laying in her lap.

* * *

"Roland." Regina said walking into the room.

Roland came popping up from behind the other side of the bed and barreling towards Regina.

"I am right here!" Roland said as he bear hugged Regina's legs. Regina burst out laughing at the little boy's excitement. Regina then picked him up and hugged him back. "I heard someone wanted me to come tell them goodnight." Regina said playfully.

Roland shook his head as a yes.

"Well then, lets get you tucked in." Regina said.

"Papa already did but I got up because I wanted you to tuck me in." Roland said, smiling.

Regina started laughing. "I don't think your Papa would like it that you like me better then him."

Roland gave Regina a big smile and said, "I don't think he'll mind."

"Well alright." Regina said giving in to the little boy's smile.

"Lets get you to bed." Regina said, walking over to the bed and helping Roland under the covers. Roland laughed and snuggled under the covers.

"I love you my sweet Roland." Regina said, as she leaned down and kissed the his forehead.

"I love you more Mama." Roland then kissed Regina's cheek and then turned over and closed his eyes. Regina turned off the lights and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.

As she closed the door to Henry's bedroom Robin was walking down the hallway.

"Is he asleep?" Robin said walking up behind her, placing his hand on her back.

Regina turned around to answer him but before she could Robin saw the tears in her eyes.

"Regina are you okay?" Robin asked worried about her.

Regina just smiled as the tears continued to roll down her face and she let her arms fall to her side. "He called me mama." Regina said barely above a whisper.

Robin just laughed and brought Regina in for a hug. "Well of course he did! You are the closest thing he has to a mother and you love him like a mother loves her child. He knows you love him and he loves you." Regina just started to sob in her soulmate's arms. Neither one of them said anything just stood there enjoying each others comfort. After a few minutes Regina pulled away and ran her fingers under her eyes and then smiled at Robin. "Thank you Robin."

"For what?" Robin asked smiling back at Regina.

"For loving me. Trusting me to love your son. Being there for me when i need comforting. For excepting my sister after all she's done...For being you" Regina just stared at him.

Robin smiled and put one hand behind him and the other in front of him and bowed. "It's an honor milady."

"Well I am gonna go take a shower." Regina started walking away.

Robin smiled and called out, "Can I join you milady?"

Regina stopped and halfway turned her head and said, "at your own risk...thief."

* * *

Once again so sorry for the long wait on the update! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think:) Love you my little evil regals!

RL;)


	5. Glad You Are By My Side

**Author's Note: Extremely sorry for the long wait for this update. I have been incredibly busy. I am going to do my best to update soon. But I have a present for you guys...the name of Zelena and Robin's daughter is revealed in this chapter! There is also going to be a big surprise in the chapter.**

* * *

Regina woke up and turned over to put her arms around Robin but found the bed empty. 'That's odd.' Regina thought to herself. She was always up before him. She got out of bed and headed down the stairs to find him. While walking down the stairs she smelled coffee and bacon **.** When she entered the kitchen she found Zelena sitting with the baby and Roland and Robin cooking.

"Good morning milady." Robin smirked as he kissed Regina.

"Good morning." Regina said as she passionately kissed him back. "What is all of this?" Regina asked as she saw the plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"What? Can't a gentleman make breakfast for his lady? No strings attached." Robin said pouring more pancake batter into the skillet.

"No he most certainly can." Regina replied, putting her arms around Robin's waist.

"Gina look what I made!" Roland shouted at Regina.

"Roland that is one excellent looking pancake." Regina said eyeing the perfectly normal pancake. "Good job buddy." Regina said ruffling is hair.

"And how is my wonderful niece doing?" Regina asked as she put her finger on the tip of the little girl's nose.

"She is doing well. But Speaking of your niece… me and Robin have something to tell you." Zelena cooed as she looked at her baby.

"And what might that be?" Regina asked getting curious as to what they were up to.

"Well…Robin do you want to tell her or-" Zelena was cut off by Robin.

"You go ahead and tell her." Robin said, motioning for Zelena to continue.

"Well Robin and I have decided what we are going to name our daughter." Zelena continued looking at Robin then back at Regina.

"Oh my god! That's amazing." Regina said smiling in happiness for the two. "Well are you gonna tell me or keep me in suspense?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Regina, I would like you to meet your niece Rachel." Zelena said handing baby Rachel over to Regina.

"It's very nice to meet you Rachel. I'm your auntie Gina." Roland had started the cute nickname for Regina but Regina only let Roland call her that. But she knew when Rachel started talking Gina would be easy for to say.

"She definitely likes you." Zelena said as Rachel started smiling at Regina.

"Indeed she does." Robin agreed with zelena as he put his arms around Regina and stared at Rachel.

"I wanna see!" Roland jumped up.

"Come here little guy." Regina said sitting down on the the stool so Roland could see his little sister.

* * *

The day was one of relaxation. They had gone out, went shopping and spent family time together. They had eaten dinner at Granny's so once they were back they turned on a movie and crashed.

Half way through the movie Regina looked over and saw Zelena getting up with the baby. "Everything okay?" Regina asked Zelena.

"Yes. It's this little one's bedtime." Zelena replied.

"Do you want me to put her down for you, so you can relax?"

"I mean if you want...that would amazing." Zelena said handing Rachel over Regina.

"Yeah no problem." Regina answered as she headed upstairs.

"Well little Rachel...it looks like it's time for you go to sleep." Regina cooed as she sat down in the rocking chair.

Rachel just smiled and looked at Regina.

"Well you can't tell your mom or daddy this but...your aunty Gina is gonna have a baby just like you. That way you can have a cousin to grow up with. I don't know whether it will be a girl or boy but I know one thing for sure. This baby will grow up with people who love him or her." Regina said looking at Rachel who was now sleeping. "Well I guess I don't have to worry about you telling anyone." Regina said laughing that Rachel fell to sleep that fast. "Well goodnight my sweet angel. Sweets dreams little one." Regina said kissing Rachel's head as she laid Rachel down in the crib.

Regina headed back downstairs to find Robin and Roland gone but Zelena was still in the the living room. "Where did Robin and Roland go?

"Roland fell to sleep so Robin took him to the room." Zelena said patting the seat next to her.

"Ohhhh." Regina answered sitting down next to Zelena. Regina had found out a few days ago that she was pregnant. She was nervous about telling Robin about it since he was so caught up in taking care of Rachel and Roland. She knew he was going to love this child no matter what but she just didn't want to stress him out. But she was worried as well. She didn't want something to happen like it did with Henry. There was many things that could go wrong. There was always something dangerous happening in their small town She was constantly having to go save something or someone.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Zelen asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Regina asked as she was drawn from her thoughts.

"Well I called your name three times and you didn't move...just stared off into space."

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking." Regina answered.

"About what?" Zelena questioned Regina further.

"Oh nothing." Regina answered getting nervous.

"Nothing usually means something. Just saying." Zelena said tapping Regina's shoulder.

"Zelena I said it's nothing. Now can we please just drop it." Regina said getting angry.

"Jeez. Sorry." Zelena said, throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

Regina sighed and put her head in her heads. "No I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"No it's fine. I shouldn't have pushed you." Zelena apologized.

"It's fine." Regina said smiling at Zelena to let her know it truly was okay.

"Well did Rachel go down okay?' Zelena asked.

"Yes she did. She went down like an angel." Regina said laughing.

"She never goes down like that for me." Zelena said laughing.

"It's because she loves me." Regina replied sarcastically.

"In your dreams." Zelena answered back, laughing.

"You truly have a beautiful daughter." Regina said looking Zelena in the eyes.

"Thank you. It means a lot to have you by my side. There is no way I could do this by myself." Zelena responded, smiling at Regina.

"I am glad to be by your side." Regina replied back.

"Just know I am here for you and I will be glad to help you with anything and I will always be by your side."

"Well speaking of needing help..." Regina paused deciding whether or not she should tell Zelena she was pregnant. She was going crazy not telling anybody and who is better to tell than your sister? "I'm Pregnant."

"Wha-What? Oh my god. Regina that's amazing!" Zelena said leaning over and hugging Regina.

"Thank you." Regina said hugging her sister back. "I haven't told Robin so could you-''

"My lips are sealed." Zelena understanding Regina did not want her to say anything about this to anyone.

"Thank you. It means a lot." Regina replied.

"As I said...anything for my little sister." Zelena said laughing.

Regina started laughing when Robin came in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Robin said smiling.

"Oh nothing just sister things." Zelena said giggling.

"Ah then leave me out of it.' Robin said smirking.

"Will do." Regina replied laughing.

"Well if it's okay with you... I'm gonna steal my lovely lady from you." Robin said to Zelena as he pulled Regina off that couch.

"That's fine by me." Zelena said putting her hands in the air.

"'Goodnight Zelena! See you tomorrow! Sleep well." Regina said yelling down to her sister from the steps.

"Goodnight Regina!" Zelena yelled back up.

And with that the house became quiet as everyone fell to sleep.

* * *

 **Duh Duh Duh! Surprise! Regina is pregnant. What do you think? Please review! Once again sorry for the long wait on this update.**

 **RL :)**


	6. Telling Robin

**Oh gosh! I am so sorry for this very late update. I have been busy as a bee lately. I seriously do apologize for how long it took me to get up and loaded. But as always thanks for your guys love and support and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S don't forget to leave me a review they inspire me and help me to write. Love you guys! :)**

* * *

"That... was amazing milady." Robin said pushing a piece of hair behind Regina's ear. "We should start doing this more often."

Regina sighed in agreement. "I agree with you there." Regina said smirking.

Robin and Regina laid there, content in each other's arm. Regina felt so safe when Robin's arms were wrapped around her. She knew that as long as she had this small but wonderful family, she could get through anything.

Robin looked down and saw Regina was lost in thought. "Regina?"

"Mmmm?" Regina mumbled back.

"Are you okay? You were a thousand worlds away." Robin stroked her face.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how happy I am." Regina whispered.

"I would like to think I am the reason for that happiness. Well at least part of it." Robin said smirking.

"Oh don't worry. You are." Regina then kissed Robin and turned over to got to sleep. "Goodnight thief."

"There you go little one." Zelena said, giving Rachel a bottle as she sat down in the rocking chair. "Oh my sweet girl. I'm sorry you were placed with a mummy who isn't worthy of you. But no matter what happens I will always try my best to be worthy of you and always...love you. You will never want for love my darling. Your daddy loves you so very much and so does your auntie Regina. I swear I will do anything for you." Baby Rachel just looked at her mother with big eyes and a happy smile. Zelena laughed at this and wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. "You are so loved little one."

* * *

Weeks had passed since she had told her sister about her pregnancy and she still hadn't told Robin. She knew he had honor and loved her but she still had the fear that this wouldn't go right. Everything in told her to pack her things and go but she just couldn't. She had built a life with Henry, Robin Zelena, Roland, and even the Charmings. She depended on them now. She needed them to make her life worth living. They are all she has. She knew they would all eventually find out. She couldn't hide it forever.

"Gina?" Roland called as they sat at the table at Granny's drinking milkshakes.

"Yes Roland?" Regina replied, smiling at the young boy.

"Why don't I call you mommy?" He asked taking a gulp of the liquid.

Regina was thrown for a loop when the sweet little boy she loved asked her this. "Well... I don't exactly know Roland."

"I mean Henry calls you mom, so why can't I?" Roland asked curiously.

"It's not that you can't call me mom, I just suppose I never thought you would want to. I mean even though I love you like you were my own little boy, you did used to have a mommy of your own and I guess I never wanted you to feel like I was trying to replace your mommy." Regina said doing her best so Roland could understand what she meant.

"Well I think mommy would want me to call you mommy. You love my papa like mommy loved him and so I think that makes you my new mommy." The boy said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Regina had tears falling down her face. "Roland if you want me to be your new mommy, I would love to be. And you can call me whatever you like." She said kissing the young boy's head.

"Well I want to call you mommy." He said hugging her.

"I want you to call me that too my sweet boy."

Regina and Roland got home to find Zelena and Robin cooking dinner.

"Well this is some treat!" Regina said smiling that for once she didn't have to cook dinner.

"Yes well...don't get used to it because the his cooking is nothing like yours Regina." Zelena said passing a crying Rachel to her sister. "Here can you take her?"

"Well of course I can." Regina cooed as she settled Rachel in her arms. "No what's the problem? Has it been a rough day? Oh I know my poor baby." Regina said trying to calm Rachel down which was starting to work. "Aren't you just a sweet little princess? Yes you are." Rachel started smiling at her aunt.

"Motherhood looks good on you little sis." Zelena whispered as she passed Regina, handing her a bottle.

"It always has. Yes now hasn't it?" Regina continued to talk to baby Rachel.

"Robin is it possible you could pick Henry up after school? I have to go straight from the office to meet Snow." Regina asked standing up to get water out of the fridge.

"Yes I can do that." Robin answered as he helped Roland on the counter.

"He gets out at three." Regina informed Robin as she sat Rachel down in her play pin.

"Okay." Robin said grabbing a few plates and laying them on the table. "Roland will you help set the table?"

"Sure papa." Roland replied jumping of the stool.

"May I ask what you two are cooking?" Regina asked trying to peak over the counter and discover what was in the pans.

"It's a surprise. Now stop being a nosy two year old." Robin laughed.

"I beg your pardon! I might be nosy but I am not a child." Regina corrected.

"Whatever you say." Robin rolled his eyes. "Okay well it is done now so you can know now. We are having London Broil with mash potatoes and peas. Also there is so freshly baked bread." Robin finished rather proud of himself.

"Well done." Regina clapped her hands. "I think you deserve a reward for your noble effort." Regina then leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh god! Could you two please keep your hands and lips to yourselves for like two seconds?!" Zelena said, making gagging noises like she had just witnessed the most horrible sight.

"One two." Regina counted then leaned back into to kiss him.

"Seriously Regina! You are such a child." Zelena said getting up to go put Rachel in her highchair.

"Only when I am around you!" Regina said in defense.

"BOTH of you are children! Now that we have that settled, can we please get on with dinner?" Robin said scooting everyone to the dining room as Regina and Zelena each made a mumbled comment about how they weren't children.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"Nothing!" Regina and Zelena both chimed.

"That's what I thought." Robin said smirking.

Dinner was nice and quiet. They talked about each other's day and what their plans for tomorrow was. They watched television for a little bit but Zelena retired to her room with Rachel and Roland had fallen asleep on the couch. Regina was so torn about telling Robin about the baby. She knew he would be honorable but she was terrified. Since she found out she was pregnant she just wanted to leave and never come back. Go raise her child somewhere else. But she knew that was just her fears talking and she couldn't do that. This child wasn't just hers... it was Robin's as well.

No matter how she felt she couldn't take his child away from him and to be honest she wanted to have a child with him and be his wife but there was so many things constantly standing in the way of her happy ending. So many times her happy handing seemed right in front of her and in the blink of an eye everything was ripped away. She just wanted her life to stay perfect for once. She wanted this child badly but she knew risks were going to come with it. This child was going to have magic in its blood. She was scared how people would treat her child because of who its mother is. No matter how far she had come, some people still saw her as the Evil Queen. But no matter what she was feeling she needed to do the right thing. She needed to tell Robin.

"Robin I need to tell you something." Regina interrupted the peaceful moment.

"What's a matter darling?" Robin asked as he sensed the concern in Regina's voice.

"Well I would have told you this sooner but I was...am worried that you won't be happy." Regina said looking down at her hands.

"Regina...you are worrying me. Is everything okay?" Robin seriously.

"Robin I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! Sorry but I had to! Review if you want any specific scenes between anyone!**

 **RegalLana13**


	7. I Told You

"Robin I'm Pregnant."

"What?" Robin asked, as he blinked trying to comprehend what Regina just told him.

"I'm pregnant." Regina uttered once again.

Robin just looked down at his feet.

"Robin?" Regina spoke his name in concern.

"How long?" Robin asked looking up at her.

"What?" Regina replied confused.

"How long have you known?" Robin asked.

"Well I have known for a little over a month but I am three months along." Regina answered looking back at Robin.

Regina just stared at Robin waiting for an answer, but Robin just sat there staring at his hands. She knew he needed time to process this but she just needed him to say something."Robin? I know this is really surprising and so not the right time but please don't leave..." Regina asked with tears in her eyes.

"Leave? Why on earth would I leave you Regina?" Robin questioned with panic in his voice as he looked at Regina.

"I don't know. . . Everyone else has." Regina whispered looking into Robin's eyes as a tear finally slipped out of her eye.

Robin sighed and placed a hand on each side of Regina's face. "Regina when will you learn I'm not everyone else. I am here to stay. You have given me happiness for the first time...well the first time in forever. You have given Roland a mother to look up to. You have made our small family whole again. And never in a million years will I leave."

"Oh Robin," Regina choked and fell forward into her lover's arms.

"I love you milady," Robin embraced her trying to comfort her. Regina laid there crying for a little bit before she finally looked up at him. "I love you too thief."

Robin just laughed which made Regina smile. "So are you happy?"

"Regina I'm thrilled," Robin chuckled. "Let's hope Rachel doesn't get jealous."

Regina laughed, "Yes let's hope."

* * *

A few weeks had passed by since Regina had told Robin she was pregnant and they had been discussing when they were going to tell people since Regina was going to be showing soon. In Regina's words "there was no need to tell anybody" but Robin had convinced her to have a small get together and announce it. So tonight was the night. Regina was a nervous wreck though she was hiding it well. People were supposed to be arriving near seven and it was now half past six and and the Charming's had an uncanny ability to show up to everything early. She was trying to put her diamond necklace on but her hands were shaking and she couldn't seem to get it.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Regina growled in frustration.

"Since when has The Evil Queen not been able to put on her own necklace?" Regina turned around to see Zelena in the doorway.

Regina glared at her sister. "I'm not in the mood."

"Here let me." Zelena said apologetically as she walked over to Regina and grabbed the necklace from her younger sister's hand.

"Thanks." Regina said flatly.

"Everything is going to be fine." Zelena said gently.

Regina sighed in response.

"Regina it's not like they are going to get mad that you are pregnant. They are your family and they are going to be happy for you. For heaven's sake I'm going to choke on the happiness coming off Snow." Zelena giggled.

Regina chuckled at this because she could actually picture the scene in her head but she was still scared. "What do you think mother would think?" Regina asked becoming very serious.

Zelena sighed and put her hand on Regina's arm, "I think she would be happy for you."

"Really? Most of the time I forget that she is gone and start dreading having to tell her and then...then I remember," Regina said sadly.

"I forget sometimes too," Zelena mumbled.

"I just wish she was living her second chance," Regina whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Me too...there, all ready," Zelena sighed stepping back after latching the necklace.

"Thanks sis," Regina said turning around and hugging her sister.

"You're welcome and everything is going to be okay. We are going to get through this," Zelena hugged her sister back.

At the moment they heard the doorbell ring. "Well it looks like the have the Charmings have arrived," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Why are they always so god damn early?" Zelena groaned.

Regina chuckled and grabbed her sister's hand leading her out of the room. "They are the Charmings," Regina said like it basically explained everything.

"True," Zelena nodded her head.

The night had gone by and Regina kept putting off telling the Charmings.

"So Regina what's going on?" Snow asked sitting down by Regina who had managed to sneak off to the kitchen and was sitting at the counter.

"Oh, Snow. I didn't hear you come in," Regina smiled slightly.

"I can tell. Where did you go?" Snow asked laughing.

"What do mean?" Regina tilted her head in confusion.

"Where was your mind at?" Snow clarified.

"Oh. . . Everywhere you could say," Regina chuckled sadly.

"You wanna tell me why we are having a family get together?" Snow asked suspiciously.

"So we can't just have a good time together?" Regina scoffed.

"Regina I know you and you don't just host a family thing. So why exactly did you just have all of us over?" Snow continued.

Regina sighed and put head in her hands, "I had you all over so Robin and I could tell you something but I am a coward and just want to go crawl into my bed and never get out again."

"What is it?" Snow asked concerned.

Regina ran her fingers through hair and took a shuddering breath. "Snow. . . I'm Pregnant."

"Oh. . . Regina that is wonderful news!" Snow exclaimed engulfing Regina in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Really?" Regina asked as a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course I am! Regina, you deserve a happy ending. Why would you be scared to tell us?" Snow questioned.

"Well it isn't necessarily telling you. . ." Regina trailed.

"Then what is it?" Snow asked confused.

"It is admitting that this is actually happening!" Regina snapped. "It has been 12 years since I have had to deal with a baby. And Henry was a boy. . . What if it is girl Snow? What if I turn into my mother?" Regina asked almost in desperation as tears flowed freely down her face.

Snow leaned forward and grabbed both of Regina's hands, "Regina, listen to me. In no way, shape or form, are you anything like Cora. You love with your whole heart and if it is girl, then you are going to love her and be just as much or even better of a mother as you were to Henry." Snow could still see the concern in Regina's eyes and knew that this had most likely been Regina's fear all along, "Regina, look at Henry! Look how good he turned out! You raised him, Regina. And you won't be raising this child by yourself. You are going to have Robin by your side every step of the way. You are strong and you are going to be such a good mother," Snow said as she leaned forward and hugged Regina.

"Thank you, Snow. . ." Regina whispered hugging her step daughter back.

"Is everything alright in here ladies?" Regina turned to see Robin standing in her the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yes everything is fine," Regina smiled as she wiped that remaining tears off her face. "What do you say thief? You ready to tell our family some good news?" Regina smirked.

"I couldn't be more ready, milady," Robin smiled as he brought Regina into his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and headed into the living room with Snow right behind them.

"See I told you. There was nothing to be nervous about, they all took it wonderfully. I mean Henry was practically off the walls about being an older brother," Robin smiled as they walked up the stairs together hand and hand.

"I have to admit. . . I might have been overthinking things a little bit," Regina laughed. "I can't believe that in a week we are going to find out if we are having a girl or boy."

"I know but I am filled with excitement. Roland says he wants another sister," Robin laughed.

"Does he now?" Regina chuckled. "It's hard to think that I went from only having Henry, to now having more family than I can fit in my house and another one on the way."

"Regina?" Robin pulled Regina's hand getting her to turn around. Regina looked at Robin waiting for him to speak up. Robin put his hands on both sides of her face. "I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I am with you for as long as I live and throughout eternity. I love you more than you could ever know."

Regina had tears sliding down her face for the third time that night. "I love you too thief," Regina couldn't say anything else so she just leaned forward and kissed him.

 **Oh my god, so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I am going to to try update and write more! Please leave me a review and let me what your guy's opinion on this chapter is :)**

 **RL :P**


End file.
